Un nouvel amour
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Cinq après la guerre, Hermione accuse toujours le coup de la mort de son ancien amant. En allant fleurir sa tombe comme tous les ans, elle trouve du réconfort auprès d'une personne inattendue.


_Bonjour tout le monde me voici avec un Dramione, il s'agit de mon premier soyez indulgents. Non je ne fais pas d'infidélité au Sevmione, vous pourrez vous en rendre compte au début de cette fiction d'ailleurs. J'ai eu envie de tester ce couple qui commence tout doucement à me séduire. J'espère vous séduire et amener de nouveaux fans dans mon cercle. Bonne lecture tout le monde._

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvel amour<strong>

Cela faisait cinq ans que la guerre était terminée. Hermione se remettait à peine de la mort de Severus, avec qui elle avait eu une relation pendant un an. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait essayé elle n'avait pas réussi à le sauver. Pour lui rendre hommage, elle était devenue professeur de potion à Hogwarts.

Cinq ans après, son chagrin s'était légèrement atténué, mais elle vivait dans les cachots, imprégné de l'odeur de Severus, cela l'apaisait autant que ça l'attristait. Minerva lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de changer d'appartement, mais elle avait refusé. Elle avait pris ses marques et l'odeur de son ancien amant commençait à disparaître. Les élèves la respectaient et ses cours se passaient toujours bien.

Hermione faisait également des potions pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste lors de ses temps libres. Cela lui permettait d'éviter de trop penser lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule. Elle voyait toujours régulièrement ses amis, qui l'avaient soutenu au mieux depuis la mort de Severus.

Comme tous les ans depuis cinq ans, le deux mai Hermione allait sur la tombe de Severus, poser des fleurs et discuter avec lui. Elle y allait souvent, mais le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort, elle s'y rendait toujours car ce jour-là, c'est le seul endroit où elle voulait être, et seule. Mais cette fois-ci elle n'était pas seule. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la tombe, une main posé sur la stèle lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un approché. Elle leva la tête et aperçut Draco Malfoy. Elle se sentait très mal, surtout qu'elle avait des larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha mais ne dit rien. Elle se releva.

« Draco. Dit-elle sur un ton poli, lui disant bonjour.

- Granger. Répondit-il. Tu viens sur sa tombe tous les ans ?

- Oui. Je viens très souvent, et ce jour-là en particulier je veux être là. Et toi ?

- Severus était mon parrain. Il a risqué sa vie pour me protéger autant que pour vous. Il avait l'air de s'emporter.

- Je le sais, avant qu'il ne tue Dumbledore il m'avait prévenu, il ne voulait pas que je le déteste, ni me cacher quelque chose. Draco baissa les yeux l'air honteux. Draco, Dumbledore lui avait demandé, tu n'es pas fautif. Ce dernier releva la tête, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être réconforter par toi, Granger, lâcha-t-il sur un ton agressif.

- Si tu es venu te disputer avec moi ait au moins la gentillesse de le faire loin de cette tombe. »

Hermione pleurait, Severus lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé vivre bien plus longtemps avec lui, pouvoir avoir un avenir. Elle aurait aimé passer ces cinq ans à ces coté, mais voilà c'était impossible. Le chagrin qui avait commencé à se dissiper revint d'un coup aussi violent qu'au début. Elle s'agenouilla en larmes, en murmurant le nom de Severus. Draco s'approcha et Hermione se sentait mal et faible de pleurer devant lui.

« Je suis désolée Granger. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, Hermione le regarda incrédule.

- Tu sais t'excuser toi maintenant ?

- La guerre m'a appris des choses. Et cela m'a terrifié aussi, mes parents étant Mangemorts, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix non plus.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Je pense avoir été trop lâche pour m'enfuir alors. Severus t'aimait, et je sais que tu as tout tenté pour le sauver, donc tu l'aimais vraiment aussi. Par respect pour mon parrain je ne veux plus blesser personne. »

Hermione ne pleurait plus et observait Draco, hébété. Il avait vraiment changé, la guerre a changé plein de monde. Elle sécha les dernières larmes qui coulaient encore sur sa joue, et fixa la stèle.

« Il me manque tellement, murmura-t-elle.

- A moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Hermione n'osait plus parler à Severus en présence de Draco, elle avait peur de paraître ridicule. Très curieusement, Hermione se sentait mieux que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que cette fois elle n'était pas seule. Bizarrement la présence de Draco la réconfortait, ils partageaient leur chagrin, même s'il n'était pas exactement le même. Hermione se releva et se tourna vers Draco.

« D'habitude je vais aux Trois-Balais après. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Ce sera moins triste si on y va ensemble ? Drago ne répondit pas de suite, et Hermione commençait à avoir peur de regretter cette proposition.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire. »

Hermione déposa une dernière caresse sur la stèle avant de partir accompagné de Draco. Elle voulait aller aux Trois-Balais car Pré-au-Lard est plus de près de Hogwarts que le Chaudron Baveur au chemin de Traverse, et qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de repartir un peu pompette. C'est ce qu'elle expliqua à Draco en chemin qui ne put retenir un sourire face à cette révélation. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent une bieraubeurre chacun.

Ils discutèrent en dégustant leur boisson, puis après quelques bieraubeurres, ils passèrent au Whisky pur feu. Leur conversation était calme et animée, accompagnée d'éclats de rire de temps à autres. Drago racontait des souvenirs et Hermione riait à certains. Il partageait son immense surprise de les avoir surpris en couple, Severus et elle, après les souvenirs qu'il avait des premières années d'études. Hermione ne voulait pas trop s'étaler sur ce sujet. Ils parlèrent d'autres choses, comme ce qu'ils faisaient comme travail, en continuant de commander des Whisky. L'alcool donne du courage et la conversation prit un tout autre sens.

« Tu sais Hermione, je ne t'ai jamais détesté, et je suis désolée de t'avoir si mal traité toutes ces années, avoua Draco dans un élan de courage.

- Pardon ? Hermione tombait des nues. Elle n'en revenait pas.

- Oui. En fait j'étais fou amoureux de toi, mais venant d'une famille de sang-pur et faisant tous partie de Slytherin, aimer un sang non pur et une Gryffindor ça ne serait jamais passé. Alors j'ai agi comme ça avec toi, pour essayer de ne plus avoir de sentiments, pour me protéger. C'était ridicule en fait, quand j'ai appris les souvenirs de Severus, je me suis dit j'avais agi comme lui, et je souffrirais comme lui. Il a vécu avec ce regret toute sa vie, je suis le même chemin.

- Le pardon est important. Je crois que depuis que l'on est assis ici tous les deux je t'ai pardonné. Il faut que tu te pardonnes toi. C'est ça qui a fait avancer Severus. Il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé. »

Hermione souriait en disant cela, l'alcool lui avait donné une humeur joyeuse qui ne la lâchait pas. Elle détourna vite la conversation voyant l'air triste de Draco, et ils partirent dans un immense fou rire. Ils décidèrent alors qu'il était temps de partir, sinon ils n'arriveraient jamais à rentrer. Hermione sortit bras dessus-dessous avec Draco, plus appuyée sur lui qu'autre chose. Ils prirent la direction d'Hogwarts avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il faisait noir et leur vision n'étant pas très nette, ils trébuchèrent, ce qui les lança dans un nouveau fou rire. Ils finirent par arrivé à Hogwarts, Merlin seul sait comment.

« Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que je me faufile jusqu'à mes appartements. Et vu mon état ce n'est pas gagné. Si Minerva me voit comme ça elle va me passer un savon. Elle rit de plus belle.

- Tu vis dans les cachots ? Je connais des passages qui te font entrer et sortir à ta guise sans passer par l'entrée.

- Ah mais c'est cool ! »

Il l'emmena alors à un passage qu'elle pourrait emprunter afin d'être sûre de ne croiser personne. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et il l'accompagna jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle se tourna vers lui et tendit la main en le remerciant. Ce dernier la fixa, s'approcha d'elle. Mais au lieu de lui prendre la main, il l'embrassa. Hermione fut surprise mais lui rendit son baiser. Il devint rapidement plus langoureux et passionné. Draco resserra son étreinte et inséra sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione qui gémit. Elle ouvrit la porte à la hâte, et tira le jeune homme à l'intérieur de ses appartements sans mettre fin à leur baiser.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre tout en se déshabillant l'un l'autre. En approchant du lit, ils trébuchèrent et tombèrent dedans. Ils rirent avec de reprendre leur baiser passionné. Drago commença à caresser le corps d'Hermione qui frémit à son contact. Il s'attaqua à son cou, et descendit jusqu'à ses seins. Il caressa le sein gauche tandis qu'il léchait son téton droit. Cette dernière gémit et agrippa ses cheveux blonds platine. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos, qu'elle griffa doucement, un grognement échappa de son amant. Elle continua à descendre sa main jusqu'à atteindre l'érection du jeune homme. Ce dernier descendit sa main gauche sur le sexe de la jeune femme en gardant son sein en bouche. Il commença à titiller le clitoris de la jeune femme qui grogna de plaisir. Elle attrapa le sexe de son partenaire et commença à faire des va-et-vient. Très vite Draco perdit le contrôle et dans un grognement, il pénétra Hermione. Celle-ci se cambra pour mieux le sentir la remplir. Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, y introduisant sa langue tandis qu'il faisait des mouvements plus rapides. La jeune femme hurla de plaisir. Sa langue jouait avec celle de Draco, elle lui agrippa les cheveux et suivit ses mouvements ainsi que son rythme. Il lui embrassa le cou, puis le téton d'Hermione en le mordillant, la jeune femme cria plus fort. Leur rythme était toujours endiablé. Ils commencèrent à sentir le plaisir grandir, et une chaleur commençait à naître en eux. Ils jouirent en même temps avant que Draco ne s'effondre sur Hermione, épuisé. Il lui déposa un dernier baiser avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **2ans plus tard** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le deux mai, Hermione continuait d'aller fleurir la tombe de Severus. Mais cette fois, et depuis deux ans, elle n'y allait plus seule. Elle y allait avec son mari. Ils leur avaient fallu du temps pour se dire que Severus serait plus heureux pour eux qu'en colère. Hermione se disait encore parfois, qu'elle aurait pu devenir Madame Snape, mais ces pensées devenaient bien plus rares. Elle aimait son époux, et elle était heureuse. Aujourd'hui elle s'appelait Madame Malfoy. Leur mariage en avait fait parler plus d'un et qui avait créé d'immense dispute dans la famille Malfoy. Ils avaient mis du temps mais Draco et Harry avaient fini par devenir amis, avec Ron c'était encore tendu, mais tout allait bien et Hermione était heureuse. Elle était enceinte d'un garçon, qu'elle avait juré d'appeler Severus. Cette nouvelle avait réconcilié Drago et Hermione avec Lucius, finalement ravi d'être grand-père.

Cette journée était pour montrer à Severus qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble, lui annoncer l'arrivée d'un bébé qui porterait son nom, et lui annoncer qu'ils l'aimeraient toujours. Monsieur et Madame Malfoy partirent ensuite main dans la main en souriant, preuve de leur réel bonheur.

Severus, de là où il se trouvait, avait toujours observé Hermione depuis qu'il était mort. Il l'avait toujours écouté et s'était effondré devant toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Il peut désormais reposer en paix.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé.<br>Review ?  
><strong>


End file.
